Fragments - Batman Begins-Dark Knight-Dark Knight Rises
by Kaelyan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles collectif NoName] : 7 min pour écrire 100 mots, à partir d'un mot/d'une phrase. /!\/!\/!\ Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating. (Je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires. Les droits de création des personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires).
1. Carnet

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 11 mars 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: carnet (Hermystic)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Bruce voyait souvent Gordon écrire dans un carnet, quand il l'espionnait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Plus le temps avait passé, plus la curiosité était devenue insoutenable.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ledit bureau, en train d'essayer de forcer ce fichu tiroir. Il tapa une oreille contre le bureau alors il préféra enlever le masque. Il finit enfin par ouvrir ce tiroir et lut.

C'était une liste de noms, tous rayés sauf deux dont le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le plafonnier s'éclaira. Le Batman, se tourna vers Gordon, hébété.

« Eh bien, j'ai ma réponse, » déclara-t-il simplement en souriant.

* * *

.


	2. Périodique

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 17 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: amitié**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: périodique (Haru-carnage)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Il y avait eu de la méfiance, au départ. Le justicier dont on ne savait de quel côté il était vraiment, et le flic qui essayait de ne pas se faire corrompre.

La confiance arriva, plus rapidement que prévu.

Il y avait eu son divorce, et le soutien inébranlable du justicier qui avait passé des nuits à ses côtés, sur la fenêtre de son bureau, pour discuter.

Il y avait eu la mort de Rachel, et les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Oui, périodiquement, il disparaissait. Mais il le prévenait toujours. Et lorsqu'il réapparaissait, James était toujours le premier à le savoir. Il savait qui était sous le masque.

* * *

.


	3. Lumière

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 18 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: angoisse**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **: lumière (Julindy)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Bruce était deux personnes. Le play-boy le jour, le soir. Et l'autre la nuit.

Il s'était longtemps persuadé que le Batman n'était qu'un masque.

La réalité... c'était que ça lui permettait d'évacuer enfin un peu la colère qui l'avait rongé depuis le meurtre de ses parents.

La réalité, c'était qu'il était bien plus l'homme chauve-souris que le milliardaire. La créature nocturne qui détestait les projecteurs...

On dit que chaque personne a sa part d'ombre et de lumière, mais lui, il ne cherchait qu'une chose. Se réfugier dans l'ombre. Parce que ce que la lumière montrait faisait peur...

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le fuyait depuis qu'il était tombé dans ce puits...

* * *

.


	4. Sybarite

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 2 février 2019**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **sybarite (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **109**

 **.**

« Je connais les hommes comme vous, » déclara Gordon à Bruce lors d'un gala chez au manoir Waynes. « Vous n'êtes que des rentiers, des sybarites, qui se laissent porter par les jours qui passent au rythme des plaisirs de la bouche et de la chair. »

Bruce avait préféré se taire et ricaner. Mais, des mois plus tard, alors qu'il avait encore sauvé la vie du policier, il n'avait su tenir sa langue. Jim appréciait sincèrement le Batman et le voyait comme un ami, ce qui était réciproque. Mais il voulait que Jim aime aussi Bruce.

« Un jour vous verrez que je ne suis pas sybarite, » murmura-t-il à un Gordon ébahi.

* * *

.


	5. Finir

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 juillet 2018**

 **Genre** **: romance/drame**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: finir (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 100**

 **.**

Gordon devait finir ce fichu dossier.

Il ne voulait pas, mais il le devait. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués de ses mains rendues rêches pas les heures de travail de bureau qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il devait finir ce foutu dossier. Sa femme l'attendait et... il pressa ses paumes dans ses orbites.

Il ne voulait _pas_ finir ce putain de dossier. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas mentir encore à Barbara. Elle était sa femme, la mère de son enfant et il la respectait infiniment.

Mais un autre avait capturé son cœur et il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

.


	6. Amour

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 7 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **amour (Nalou) ; ronfler (Nesache)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **97**

 **.**

Bruce surveillait Gordon. Le policier avait décidé de passer une troisième nuit de suite au commissariat, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapée.

Ils pourchassaient le Joker, encore et toujours. Mais cette enflure leur échappait.

Le justicier entra dans la pièce, sans bruit, et s'appuya contre le mur. James ronflait légèrement, les lunettes de travers, la tête posée de côté sur ses bras croisés. Le milliardaire s'attendait à voir un filet de bave apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre au coin de ses lèvres.

Une vague d'amour monta en lui alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme endormi.

* * *

.


	7. Paysage

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 8 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **paysage (Ariane)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **109**

 **.**

Bruce est perché en haut d'un des plus hauts immeubles de Gotham. Il repense à la discussion ennuyeuse qu'il a dû supporter la veille sur le figuratif en peinture. Il se fiche complètement de la peinture, des fruits, des nus, des paysages.

Le seul paysage important pour lui, c'est celui qui s'étend sous ses yeux chaque nuit.

La ville se transforme à la nuit tombée. Elle devient violente, malsaine, décalée.

Pourtant il ne voudrait pas d'une autre ville. Gotham est sa maison.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait que la criminalité soit exterminée. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible, que le mal traînera toujours.

Et lui veillera sur elle.

* * *

.


End file.
